School
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: "What are you doing?" Blossom "Dumping sand on my head" replied Just another typical day at this school
1. New Students

A/N: If I swear that there'll be Reds, Blues, and Greens at some point in time in this story, will you not stalk my house with torches, intending to burn me for not making it original couples? Lol, this isn't a high school story, it's Kindergarten. They just got back after winter break

* * *

**FIRST DAY BACK: BLOSSOM'S POV**

That stupid alarm clock. It always wakes me up during a good dream. Nonetheless, I saw that Bubbles was already up, probably making some of her famous pancakes for us. Buttercup was still passed out, so I woke her up by throwing a pillow at her. It also helped that I screamed "Wake up Buttercup!" She groaned and got up. I grinned. "Ready for school?"

"Don't Blossom." Buttercup hated being reminded that there was school again. I shrugged and pulled on my pink dress and white tights. It signified that me and my sisters were...sisters I guess. I headed downstairs, backpack on back. As I went downstairs, the delicious smell of maple syrup wafted into the room. I quickly ran into the kitchen, where Bubbles was putting some pancakes on plates.

"We better hurry and eat these." Bubbles told me. I grabbed the plate, and scarfed those 2 pancakes down. Just then, Buttercup came downstairs, except with a different outfit.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles and I asked in confusion. Buttercup smirked and took the pancakes from Bubbles scarfing hers down as fast as I did. I still gawked at Buttercup. She was wearing jeans and a green tanktop! That did not look like a green dress with leggings!

"Buttercup. What are you doing?" I asked in irritation.

"Establishing my personality tastes." She replied, that smug expression on her face. I sighed. I guess I was getting kind of bored of the dress thing too, so I changed in a flash. In less than two minutes, I was back downstairs with a pink mini-skirt and a pink camisole on. The bow remained in my hair, along with the ponytail. Bubbles finished her pancakes and followed our lead, coming down in a simple light blue dress, except there was a thin dark blue belt in the middle. Even with our different outfits, we still retained our matching black shoes.

*School*

"Welcome back class! I have something exciting to tell you!" The teacher said. Buttercup rolled her eyes at our table. I noticed that there were three empty seats at our table, while everyone else had a full table. "We have three new students joining our class!" At her mention three boys that looked really similar to us entered the room.

"That guy with the hat kinda looks like me." I said quietly to myself. They seemed to glare at everyone, except for this blonde one. He was staring at some crayons, smiling.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The teacher suggested, giving them a warm smile. The red one stepped forward.

"I'm Brick." He said. The class looked warily at him. Something about him seemed really off. He elbowed the blue one.

"Oh! I'm Boomer!" The blue one said in a voice a little too loud.

"And I'm Butch." The green one introduced.

"We're here to screw things up." Brick smiled. The teacher looked mildly disturbed (The teacher shall be known as Mrs. Miller).

"Why don't you just take a seat at that table?" She pointed at our table. I gulped as they walked over. Now I had the red and the blue one on either side of me, instead of Bubbles and Buttercup.

"So babe, what did we miss out on during the first semester?" The red one, or Brick greeted me. Butch and Buttercup seemed to be having their own conversation, while I felt the blue guy...Boomer staring at me.

* * *

**FIRST DAY BACK: BUTTERCUP'S POV**

I was having such a good dream until I felt something soft hit my face, along with what sounded like Blossom yelling at me to get up. I groaned.

"Ready for school?" She asked me.

"Don't Blossom." I said. She pulled on her pink dress and white tights that we had worn forever. I decided that I was sick of that, so while she went downstairs, I picked out a much more suitable outfit for me to wear. Knowing my sisters, they'd be shocked at first, but they'd change too. Or at least I hoped. Then, I went downstairs, to see that Blossom was finishing up her pancakes.

"Buttercup?" They asked in unison. I smirked and took the pancakes from Bubbles, eating them pretty fast. Blossom was still gawking at me.

"Buttercup. What are you doing?" I could sense the irritation in Blossom's voice, so to irritate her further, I used her vocabulary.

"Establishing my personality tastes." I replied, trying to keep the smirk. She sighed, presumably in defeat. I smiled as she flew up the stairs, I got the stubborn Blossom to change! She came back down in some pink get-up, while Bubbles changed too. She had come down with a blue dress on. I did like the belt in the middle though, I may have to copy that style tomorrow. However, we still put on the same shoes. I liked those shoes, they were really comfortable, so I wasn't going to change them, and I guess my sisters didn't want to either.

*School*

"Welcome back class! I have something exciting to tell you!" The teacher said. I rolled my eyes at our table. It would probably be sooooo interesting. I saw Blossom look uneasily at the three empty seats at our table. "We have three new students joining our class!" At her mention, three boys that looked like us entered the room. I heard Blossom murmur something, but I couldn't make out what she said.

They seemed to glare at everyone, except for this blonde one. He was staring at the crayons, smiling. I already guessed him to be the ditz of that group. I instead turned my attention to the green one. What was weird was that they were wearing different colors of the same outfit, like how we did with our dresses. That green one...he actually looked pretty cute, until I snapped out of it.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Miller suggested, giving them a warm smile. The red one stepped forward.

"I'm Brick." He said. I could see people looking warily at him, but he looked kind of funny to me, with that weird mullet of his. He elbowed the blue guy.

"Oh! I'm Boomer!" The blue one said in a voice a little too loud. Yep, he was definitely the ditz.

"And I'm Butch." The green one introduced. Butch was an interesting name...snap out of it Buttercup! I'm going nuts!

"We're here to screw things up." Brick smiled. The teacher looked mildly disturbed. I almost snorted, how could they screw things up?

"Why don't you just take a seat at that table?" She pointed at our table. I looked at the seat next to me, hoping that Butch would-WHY WAS I ACTING LIKE A FREAK?! Surprisingly, he did sit next to me, with Bubbles on the other side of me. I fekt bad for Blossom, she was stuck in the middle of Ditzy and Weird Hair.

"Do you like fights?" Butch immediately turned to me. I could hear that Blossom and Weird Hair talking. Bubbles sat in her chair, looking embarrassed for whatever reason. Ditz stared at Blossom.

"Hm? Oh uh yeah, I like fights." I replied nervously.

* * *

**FIRST DAY BACK: BUBBLES'S POV**

I hummed as I put on my dress. I was always an early riser, so naturally, I was pretty much ready before Buttercup or Blossom even heard the alarm. It didn't take long to get ready, so I was already downstairs, flipping the pancakes over when Blossom came downstairs. She came rushing into the kitchen as I was putting pancakes on plates. "We better hurry and eat these." I said. Blossom grabbed the plate from me and scarfed the pancakes down. Just then, Buttercup came downstairs, except with a different outfit.

"Buttercup?" Blossom and I asked in confusion. Buttercup smirked and took the pancakes from me scarfing hers down as fast as Blossom did. I glanced over Buttercup, impressed that she changed.

"Buttercup. What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"Establishing my personality tastes." She replied, a smug expression on her face. I realy didn't care, I just nibbled on my pancakes. Soon, Blossom flew up the stairs and emerged wearing a camisole and mini-skirt. I shrugged and finished my pancakes, then changed as well. We slipped into the same shoes. I guessed that some things didn't change.

*School*

"Welcome back class! I have something exciting to tell you!" The teacher said. Buttercup rolled her eyes at our table. I thought it was weird that we were the only table who had three people, while every table had six people at it. "We have three new students joining our class!" When she said this, three boys entered the room. I looked at the red one. He had something of a bad boy air about him. I heard Blossom whisper something, but I couldn't hear what she said.

They seemed to glare at everyone, except for the blonde one. He was staring at some crayons, smiling. I thought he was kind of cute. Same for the red one.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The teacher suggested, giving them a warm smile. The red one stepped forward.

"I'm Brick." He said. So that was his name. I immediately thought of a house when he said his name. He elbowed the blue one.

"Oh! I'm Boomer!" The blue guy said. I could kind of see why his name was Boomer, he had a loud voice.

"And I'm Butch." The green one introduced.

"We're here to screw things up." Brick smiled. Our teacher looked kind of funny. I smiled at the red one.

"Why don't you just take a seat at that table?" She pointed at our table. I looked down as they sat down. Boomer sat next to me, while Buttercup was on the other side.

"So babe, what did we miss out on during the first semester?" Brick asked. I looked up for a split second, and realized he was talking to Blossom. I sighed in annoyance as Boomer stared at Blossom as well. I decided to listen to Buttercup and the green guy...Butch?

"Hm? Oh uh yeah, I like fights." I heard Buttercup say. Her tone sounded nervous. I continued to look down until the teacher started class.


	2. Recess

A/N: R&R! Sadly, I don't own RRB or PPGs. If I did, there would be waaaaayyy more episodes that had the RRBs in them.

* * *

**RECESS: BLOSSOM**

As soon as that bell rang, we shot out of there like a rocket, the boys and us. The rest of the class ran outside. I parted ways with Buttercup and Bubbles and decided to go to the swings.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice ask behind me. It was that red guy, Brick.

"No, I'm capable-"

"I don't care." He started to push me on the swing. That was rather rude of him. As he pushed me up higher, I surveyed the playground. Buttercup was hanging around with the green one, Butch. They looked like they were play-fighting. Bubbles was drawing something on the ground with chalk, while the blue one, Boomer was in the sandbox by himself, dumping sand on his head. The other kids were playing tag on another side of the playground, so we basically had one side to ourselves.

"Can you stop? I think you're pushing me too high!" I held onto the swing sides for dear life. Brick apparently didn't listen to me, because I ended up going in a 360 and crashing into him.

"HAHAHAHA! DID YOU-BWAHAHA!" He was rolling around with laughter. I stood up and dusted myself off. I had learned not to let that guy push me on the swing again. I considered my options, and decided to join the guy in the sandbox. Gotta make sure he didn't pour it in his eyes or something.

"Hi! What are you doing?" I greeted as I carefully sat down on the sand.

"Dumping sand on myself." He replied as another bucketful went on his face. I snatched the bucket away and threw it to the side.

"How about we build some sort of sand castle instead?" I suggested. He crossed his arms.

"You threw my bucket." He said. I sighed and wiped sand off his face.

"That doesn't really matter right now. What I'd love to know is why you were dumping sand on yourself." I told him.

"Oh, I don't know." Boomer replied. I smiled.

"You're weird."

"I get that a lot! I also get called dumb!" He looked proud of himself.

"Um...ok? I'm going to go get that bucket back." I told him. He stuck his tongue out in determination as he built up this sand mound thingy.

* * *

**RECESS: BUTTERCUP**

"I'm going to knock you into next week." I threatened. He smirked back at me.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied. I threw a bunch of punches and kicks, landing only a few on him. I think I got him good with one of my punches though, because he bent over.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" I knelt down beside him.

"You're not bad for a girl." He said. I smiled. It was rare for guys over at our school to say that. Usually, they'd avoid girls.

"You aren't bad either...even if all you did was block punches." I complimented.

"What was I supposed to do? You were like a bolt of lightning!" He threw his hands up. He actually got me to laugh.

"Duh!" I smiled again. He was bouncing up and down.

"Can we have another fight?" He was really hyperactive.

"...yeah sure." I replied and shoved him. He smiled almost demonically. "Dude? Don't ever smile like that again." I giggled at how he looked.

"Then I'm going to every time you're annoyed Butterbutt." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Butchie." I countered. He laughed.

"That's so insulting." He had an evil laugh as well.

"Shut up." I said. I looked at my sisters. Blossom was helping Ditzy try to build a sand castle-like thing. Bubbles was proudly showing off her creations to Weird Hair, who looked bored.

* * *

RECESS: BUBBLES

I played with my pigtails as I colored in the flower I drew. It seemed like my sisters had someone to play with, while I sat and colored. It didn't really matter, the blue one was alone too I guess. I decided to watch Boomer for a while. He seemed to be having fun, dumping sand on his head. I'd never do that, it would take me a long time to wash all that sand out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brick push Blossom in a full circle on the swings. Afterwards, she stomped towards Boomer and took his bucket away. I giggled, for no apparent reason. Now, I decided to draw some pretty butterflies! I was finishing up the outline until I looked at the others. Butch and Buttercup were still trying to beat each other up, Boomer had kicked down the sand castle, and Brick was standing against a tree, a bored expression on his face. I decided to cheer him up with my beautiful drawings, so I skipped over to him, flower picture in hand.

"Hi! Look at the pretty blue flowers I drew!" I showed him the picture.

"Yeah whatever. Blondie, do you know that chick over there?" He pointed at Blossom.

"Of course! That's Blossom, my sister!" I giggled.

"Can you get her to come over here, away from my idiot brother?" He asked. I was about to skip over to that sandbox until it hit me.

"...wait a minute! Are you jeeeeaaaalllllooouuusss?" I obviously stretched out the word 'jealous.'

"...no..." Brick said. I smiled a rapist smile.

"You are jealous, you are jealous!" I danced around him, until he kicked me.

"Ow! Fine, I'll-" Just then, the bell interrupted me. "Oh! Guess you'll have to talk to her inside!" I ran over to the classroom door while Blossom was helping Boomer get all the sand out of his hair. Butch and Buttercup raced to the door.


	3. Classtime

A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for the...one review. I love you one review!

* * *

**CLASS: BLOSSOM**

I sighed as I helped Boomer get all the sand out of his hair and shirt. He had so much, it was unbelievable! I was trying to ring out his shirt, while he frantically put his hands in his hair, trying to maybe scrape it off? All I know was that we were going to be late, and I was going to blame him.

"How many bucketfuls of sand did you even dump on yourself?" I asked, now using my hand to wipe off all the excess sand on him.

"...six?" He replied. I shook my head.

"Don't ever do that again." I told him. He shook out his hair, although that didn't really help. The bell had already rung a few minutes ago, and we were still outside, not learning! I shoved his shirt at him. "Hurry up and put this on!" I ordered. He complied, and got up. I grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me as I raced towards the door to the classroom.

"We're already late." Boomer pointed out.

"Gee Captain Obvious, really?" I asked sarcastically as we neared the door. I burst in as the teacher was pointing to something on the board. The entire class turned to face us. I yanked my hand away from Boomer's to cover my red face. He fell to the floor.

"You kids are late." Mrs. Miller said meanly. I immediately pointed at Boomer.

"It was his fault!" I accused. Boomer crossed his arms and glared at the teacher.

"I don't care whose fault it is, you two have detention after school." The teacher told us.

"When did we start having detention in kindergarten?" I asked.

"Did your parents not get the email?" She asked. The class was pretty much staring at me and Boomer, our table included. Now that I thought about it, I remember the Professor telling us about something, but I was too focused on tying my hairbow...

"Yeah..." I replied.

"It's settled then. You two will stay after school for an hour." She went back to explaining something on the board. I walked to our table with Boomer and grabbed his shirt.

"Just so we're clear, I blame you for this." I whispered, and released him. I was going to say I hated him too, but I've only known him for a day, and he was a good sandcastle builder...at least until he destroyed it.

"Wow Blossom, I thought I was going to be the first to get detention first." Buttercup whispered to me. I angrily nodded.

"Same here." The green one, Butch I believe (?), told me.

"Sorry Blossom..." Bubbles said. I shook my head.

* * *

**CLASS: BUTTERCUP**

As soon as the bell rang, Butch and I decided to race inside. We ended up beating everyone to the classroom, so we sat at our chairs. Soon, the other kids filtered in, and I saw Bubbles and Weird Hair enter. I looked at our table, and there were two missing. Blossom and Ditzy. I found it very weird that Blossom wasn't here in class; she loved school! Ditzy on the other hand, maybe he couldn't find the classroom? My thoughts were interrupted by Blossom bursting into the classroom, dragging Ditzy behind her.

She yanked her hand away from his, burying her face in her hands as we stared at her. Ditzy had fallen down, which made me laugh of course.

"You kids are late." Mrs. Miller said. She did not sound very nice.

"It was his fault!" Blossom said, pointing at him. Ditzy just crossed his arms and glared at the teacher.

"I don't care whose fault it is, you two have detention after school." Mrs. Miller told them. I almost gasped. Blossom "Ms. Perfect," had detention?

"When did we start having detention in kindergarten?" I heard Blossom ask.

"Did your parents not get the email?" The teacher replied. I remember when the Professor told us about it, I really didn't care at that time.

"Yeah..." She said. I smiled, when I realized we were wasting class time.

"It's settled then. You two will stay after school for an hour." Mrs. Miller told them, and then went back to explaining some math problem on the board. I wasn't really paying attention in the first place. Ditzy and Blossom headed back to our table, and when they sat down, I saw Blossom grab Ditzy and tell him something.

"Wow Blossom, I thought I was going to be the first to get detention first." I whispered to her. Really, who would've expected her to get detention? She nodded at me.

"Same here." Butch said next to me. I high-fived him under the table.

"Sorry Blossom..." Bubbles said. All Blossom did was shake her head.

* * *

**CLASS: BUBBLES**

I walked in with Brick, where we saw Butch and Buttercup already sitting down. I nudged Brick again, and he shoved me. "It's not like that!" He whispered. I giggled again.

"You so like Blossom! What if I tell her?" I teased. He crossed his arms.

"I might just have to kill you Blondie." He replied. I skipped ahead to my chair. All four of us sat, bored at our seats, until Blosssom and Boomer burst in the door.

"You kids are late." Mrs. Miller said. I frowned, this probably was not going to go down well.

"It was his fault!" Blossom said, pointing at Boomer. He crossed his arms and glared at the teacher.

"I don't care whose fault it is, you two have detention after school." Mrs. Miller told them. My eyes opened in amazement. Blossom had detention?!

"When did we start having detention in kindergarten?" I heard Blossom ask.

"Did your parents not get the email?" She replied. I remember when the Professor read the email to us, it was not a very fun email. I also hoped never to get in detention.

"Yeah..." Blossom admitted.

"It's settled then. You two will stay after school for an hour." Mrs. Miller turned back to the board and pointed to some equation thingy. Blossom and Boomer walked towards our table, and I saw Blossom grab Boomer's shirt and whisper something to him. I couldn't quite hear them though, all I could make out was "Just...clear you." That sounded like a weird sentence.

"Wow Blossom, I thought I was going to be the first to get detention first." I heard Buttercup whisper.

"Same here." The green one whispered.

"Sorry Blossom..." I said, in an effort to cheer her up. She just shook her head back at me.


	4. Detention

A/N: Phew finally updated! Took forever, XD! It's just Blossom's POV in this chapter...well...because...Bubbles and Buttercup didn't get detention did they? XD

* * *

**DETENTION: BLOSSOM**

Great. Because of that stupid boy, now me, perfect grade-A Blossom, was in detention. Just fabulously wonderfully great. I should be at home right now, sneakily doing my homework instead of watching TV. Not stuck in a room with him.

I glared at him again, and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. The teacher was temporarily gone for now, having gone to the bathroom. "Stop staring at me like that!" He pleaded. I gave him a _"Seriously?"_ face. He leaned back in his seat.

"How long are we stuck here again?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes, but glanced at the clock across the room. It read 2:30.

"Another hour." I said, and moaned. He groaned as well.

"I was supposed to go punch some little kids at the park today!" Boomer complained.

"That's extremely rude of you. Those little kids didn't do anything to you!" I said.

"Does this face look like it cares?" He made his expression blank.

"Yes, it looks like it cares a lot." I replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean? I don't care about those little kids!" Boomer said, obviously not getting my sarcastic comment.

"Whatever." I looked at the clock again, which it read 2:45. "Is time supposed to move like a snail when you're doing stuff that isn't fun?"

"Don't ask me." He said. Silence came over the classroom as the doorknob jiggled. In came Mrs. Miller.

"I expect you kids haven't done anything naughty while I was gone?" She asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"No Mrs. Miller." We answered simultaneously.

"Hm...because I'm feeling exceptionally nice today, you kids can go in fifteen minutes instead of an hour. If this ever happens again though, there will be much severer consequences. Got it?" She explained.

I nodded my head yes furiously! I would get to go home and do my homework!

*15 minutes later*

"You guys can go now, but stay out of trouble." Mrs. Miller said sternly. I shot up out of my chair and zoomed toward the door. Away from detention, away from Boomer! I smiled as I sat down on one of the steps outside of the school. It was a relief to be away from that, I hoped I never got detention again.

Just then, something crashed into me, and knocked me to the ground. I struggled under this mystery thing, until I shoved it off eventually. I looked at the thing...until I realized it was Boomer.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at him, putting my hands on my hips. He rubbed his head.

"Flying out of school."

"YOU KNOCKED ME OVER YOU JERK!" I continued to yell at him.

"Calm down, you were sitting where I was flying." He replied calmly. I had had it up to here with this guy. So naturally, I stormed away from the scene. Sure enough, there were faint footsteps behind me, until it came closer. Annoyed I turned around.

"What. Do. You. Want." I gritted my teeth. He was apparently trying to catch his breath.

"I'll...walk...with...you." He said between breaths. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Like I'd let you."

"No seriously, I live like, a couple of houses down." (A/N: We are going to pretend that the RRBs are from a family besides Mojo and Him, because I'm frickin' lazy)

I face-palmed. "Really?"

"Yeah." was his annoying response.

"No thanks." I said, still declining his offer to walk with me.

"Oh come on!" He complained. I ruffled that ridiculous wings haircut he had.

"No." I smiled. I then flew off to my house. To my surprise, there was a deep blue light following me! It wasn't Bubbles either.

I flew in one of our house's windows and watched the light pass by. I half-wondered if it was Boomer, but then, deciding I didn't care, I went downstairs.

"Blossom you're home early!" Bubbles greeted, running towards me and hugging me. Buttercup stayed behind.

"Yeah, the teacher was nice today." I replied. Buttercup smirked.

"You and Ditzy are friends then?" She asked.

"Who's Ditzy?"

"Boomer." Buttercup said, forgetting that only she knew the codenames she had made up for the brothers.

"Oh...no not really." I said.

"I totally believe you Blossom." Buttercup teased.

"I am going to forget you said that and I'm going to eat dinner."


End file.
